Like Being Hit By A Bullet
by ThyLurkingFear
Summary: the darkness is rising from the shadows, Albion is in danger once again. now brought by the man their queen used to love.    will they be condemned by the decisions of their queen?    ..:Reaver-x-Princess-x-Logan:..


_MAIN: Reaver-x-Princess-x-Logan__  
><em>_WARNINGS!: Royal Incest?,Hetero, Reaver being Reaver, ooc moments, horrible grammar and spoilers if u haven't finished the game ;D_

**_What can I do?_**

"i dont like this, master Reaver, perhaps we could go back to an inn back at bloodstone? Im not fond of this kind of kinky intercourse"

Reaver walked through the dark cave as he dragged a scared looking young man with him. He could have swore he hadn't felt more annoyed in his life... Ok that was a lie, there had once been a frigid whore around a couple of decades ago that could compete with the young man tagging along.

"keep moving if you do not fancy having a bullet through your little brain"

They entered the deepest part of the cave, the place where the shadow court resided.

They stood in silence, unmoving... until a rough voice talked trough the darkness.

"Reeeaverr, we sssee you have brrrought your sacrifice"

"indeed, such a pity it had to be a pretty one this year, but what can one do when the innocence is disappearing from albion"

"we accept your sssacrifice"

"oh goodie" Reaver took out a seal from his fur coat's right pocket and placed it on the young blonde man's hand who took it by reflex.

"M-Master Rea-!" the young man fell to the ground in pain. He screamed his lungs out as his skin started to wrinkle and suck into his bones, his wheat blonde hair turning grey and falling from his head.

He tried to reach a hand to Reaver in a plea for help, to what Reaver just shot a bullet at. The young man fell to the ground, his dark blue eyes glassy, lifeless.

"great, I'll take my leave now that I'm done here. Until next year, friends"

"one. Last. thing, Reaverr"

Reaver had already started walking out when the judge called him.

"the time isss coming, forr us to rrise again. You shall destrroy the queen if you want to keep yourr life, without a rulerr Albion is sure to fall for the darkness to take"

Reaver tensed at this. Killing queen Alanne?

"But my dear friends, arent you rushing into it? Sure killing the queen would be easier, but such a warrior could surely be of great use to the darkness. Why not make her our ally?"

The judges murmured on raspy whispers before the one of the right finally faced the hero of skill.

"the queen mussst be lured, and made tto pleaddd loyalty to usss."

"you ssshall brrring her to usss, Reaver"

Alanne walked past the trone room, back to her chambers, She had just come back from the gardens where logan and her allies had finally parted back to their countries after saying goodbye to walter properly once the the battle for Albion was over.

She walked inside the room and was meet by the sight of Jasper, her old friend and personal butler.

"good evening, my queen, congratulations on your victory over the darkness"

"thanks Jasper, but it was thanks to your's and everyone's support that we were able to defeat it"

"modesty is certainly one of your many virtues, my queen."

She smiled sweetly at him, the man never gave himself enough credit, but she had always appreciated him being there for her.

"oh, that reminds me, I've found a letter directed to you on the war room, your majesty, I've left it on your bed for you to read when ever you please"

"thanks Jasper, you may leave"

Jasper bowed to her and left without a sound, closing the wooden doors behind him.

Alanne turned around and took the letter from the bed, the top of the paper had her name elegantly written with black ink. She opened and started reading...

'Dear Queen, Alanne.

Im writting this letter in hopes you did well in battle, I would not like to come back to a dead city or even worse, a city without a beautiful wild flower such as your majesty.

Although I've enjoyed collaborating with my dear queen in the throne room and hope to be present for the future hosted trials.

Im afraid i had to unexpectedly leave for an important, but wearying, errand, but that is a long story I will perhaps explain in better detail someday.

With my best wishes and hopping we meet again.

Reaver."

Alanne felt her legs give in on her but managed to grab a hold on the bed post and land sitting on the bed.

She knew it.

Reaver had always been like that, she had been a fool to believe he would give up his immortality for her; even after he had whispered sweet nothings to her ear during those nights inside his chambers.

He had talked of love and marriage, impossible coming from someone like him and yet, she believed him.

He had not said the reason of his departure, but it was clear he had gone back to what was left of the shadow court to make his sacrifice, most probably a naive girl he had fooled into following him, a commoner or slave he had payed a misery for.

He didn't stated when or even if he'd comeback.

She felt her heart ache for the loss of the ex-pirate hero who owned it.

She had been sitting for a long time, fixed on the fireplace, trying not to think, when she heard a knock on his door.

She did not answer, so the door opened revealing her brother.

Logan walked inside, worry clear on his face. He was wearing an expensive dark blue robe that moved with his graceful walking, he wasnt the King anymore but he was still royalty and conserved his dignant poise from old days.

He didn't look as pale as he looked the day of his trial, he looked... Healthier... Happy.

She felt joy, she knew how hard it had been for him to try to fight the once upcoming darkness, to keep his people alive and safe on his own.

"are you alright, sister? You haven't come out in hours, it's almost supper time."

She stared at her brother's eyes and saw the deep concern only an older brother would have.

Her heart ached again but she managed to put a smile on her face for him.

"I'm fine"

"You should know better than to lie to me, you were always horrible at it"

He crossed his arms and stared firmly at her, she finally sighed in defeat and dropped the act.

"he left" her eyes fell to stare the ground "he didnt love me enough... didn't even said goodbye"

"He was never capable of love, not even loyalty, Lan" Logan said affectionately, not needing an explanation of who was she talking about. He had noticed the longing stares between the two long ago.

"...i know...he has lived too much, he has forgotten how to feel... But..."

Logan raised an eyebrow and waited for her to finish. He felt rage, the basic need to kill the bastard for hurting his sister.

"I did truly want to believe him"

Logan walked to his sister and stood before her, he had always been awful expressing his feelings.

Alanne felt a rough hand caress the top of her head trying to console her in her pain, she couldn't help but reach for her brother's waist and hug him gratefully, to what he almost fell backwards in surprise.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, just enjoying each other's company before he himself had to leave next morning.

she smelt the strong cologne that had become part of her brother and quietly whispered.

"thanks, Logan"

"Have a Good trip, brother"

Logan turned around to face his sister; only to see her pale tired face as she sweetly smiled at him.

Oh, how he would miss her.

After all, She had been the only light for him after their parents died and he became king of Albion.

He worried for her, like any brother would for their baby sister. the conflicts with bandits in Aurora had seemed to reach her ears, trust Alanne to stress over her people's safety... but she'd be fine, she was a hero, and saved albion after all.

"I'll be back sooner then you'll miss me" he smiled and caressed her hands in his before walking to the Auroran ship.

Alanne stayed on the decks, feeling the chilling breeze and smelling the salty air of the coast as she saw her only living relative part to Aurora.

She felt a pressure on her chest; memories of an ex-pirate hero walking her home late at night coming to her mind, memories of her older brother and herself as how they used to play tag at the castle's gardens... Memories Of the two people she had loved the most leaving her.

"liar"

-/-

-/-

this fic was first inspired by this songs:

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= HWRF2U1QW4o& feature =related

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 8QZo5Ji43u8

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= XmdeKzLlS8w&feature =related

(delete spaces to watch)

-/-

-/-


End file.
